walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
People Like Us
"People Like Us" is the ninth episode and mid-season premiere of the fourth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the forty-sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 12, 2018. It was written by Anna Fishko and directed by Magnus Martens. Plot Morgan tries to help Alicia and this fractured group of survivors as a storm brews. Synopsis A powerful storm tears through the woods, blowing away walkers, while Althea’s SWAT truck sits unmoved. Earlier that day, Morgan kills walkers and radios Althea to inform her he plans on heading back to Virginia and wants her to drive him. Later, he tells John and June his plans and suggests they all join him, but John claims he wants to take everyone to his cabin when he’s feeling better. Morgan says he’s already made up his mind and he’s leaving tomorrow, but he will try to pass by before to say goodbye and he hopes John changes his mind. Then, Morgan visits a drunk Strand at a mansion and invites him and a depressed Luciana to accompany him back to Virginia. They scoff and say their apocalypse road trip days are over. Morgan asks about Alicia and they reveal she’s been living outside of the house in the garden for the past week. Morgan investigates and finds ominous notes that read “Help.” He finally locates her by a gate killing walkers and he asks about the notes. She says she didn’t write them but someone has been planting them on the walkers. Morgan asks her to join him on his trip but Alicia says she wants to stay to help whoever’s writing those notes. Back at the bus, June asks John if he's sure about returning to his cabin, while outside, Althea saves Charlie from a river walker. In the same spirit, Strand saves Luciana from a walker that wanders into the mansion living room. Back on the bridge, June advises Charlie to think about what happened with the walker and then leaves with Al to figure out why walkers are washing up. Alicia tells Morgan she has a lead on where the note-writer could be staying in. June and Al discover a box left on the road that reads, “Take what you need, leave what you don’t. See you further up on the road.” They find MRE’s and supplies and Al decides to record it. June asks her about John’s interviews and Al says she only knows about her Laura and Naomi aliases. Meanwhile, Morgan tells Alicia how his friend was right about him needing people. Suddenly, a walker appears with a “help” note nailed to its face and Alicia kills it, urging Morgan they need to hurry. On the bus, John hand-makes a game of Scrabble for Charlie to get her out of her shell. He recalls how he didn’t use to talk either due to of a bad thing he did, but it all changed when he found someone to talk to. He briefly leaves to kill a walker outside and Charlie uses the opportunity to escape. Morgan and Alicia arrive at the construction site and find another note. They cautiously investigate inside one of the farms, where they find a dozen or so walkers outside of a room. Morgan leads them outside so Alicia can dump logs from a crane on them. She rushes inside to help the person in need, but it has turned. She lunges at the walker in disbelief and Morgan kills it. He tells her he’s been like that for days and there’s nothing she could have done. Devastated, Alicia says her mom would have saved him but Morgan tells her that Strand and Luciana need her. She claps back that Morgan could be there for them, too. Later, John visits Strand at the mansion to ask for help in finding Charlie, to which he reluctantly agrees to, and they both drive off to search for her. Back on the road, June laments to Althea that she’s not the Laura John fell in love with. She explains that was a scared version of her, and she’s afraid if she returns to the cabin with him he’ll realize she’s not who he thinks. Al doesn’t buy it and reminds her she’s not as different as she thinks. They decide to head back to the truck when they sense a storm coming their way. Suddenly, the hurricane from the beginning hits, prompting Alicia to leave Morgan behind and to head off on her own. Meanwhile, Luciana finds Charlie sneaking around downstairs of the mansion. Scared, she sprints into the storm while Luciana runs after her. Elsewhere, Al and June get stuck in the truck by the storm, which gets pelted with walkers from the wind. Deaths *1 unnamed man (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) *1 horse Trivia *The title is a reference to Victor Strand telling Morgan that if they go out on the road again, they will meet "people like us". *As of this episode, Kim Dickens (Madison Clark) and Frank Dillane (Nicholas Clark) have been removed from the opening credits. **Also, as of this episode, Lennie James receives top billing during the opening credits. *June is shown to have resumed full use of her real name since revealing it to John Dorie in "No One's Gone". *Morgan and Al reference Ezekiel, Shiva and the Kingdom while talking on the radio. Morgan also references Rick Grimes and mentions Alexandria while talking with John Dorie and Alicia Clark. *It has been around a month since the events of "No One's Gone". John mentions that June has caught more fish in the last month while he's been recovering than he has in his entire life. *John Dorie tells Al that they have only seen walkers washing up once before and that it meant something was amiss upriver. This is a reference to the events of "Laura" when John and June dealt with a huge number of walkers washing up at John's cabin due to a damaged bridge. *Morgan is shown looking at The Art of Peace, the book he lent Nicholas Clark in "Good Out Here" shortly before Nick's death. Goofs/Errors *When Alicia and Morgan first arrive at the lumber yard they walk under a shipping crate loader which has a bundle of logs suspended from its forks by some chains, presumably about to be loaded onto the adjacent truck when something interrupted the operator. A lumber mill would never use that type of equipment for loading and unloading logs from trucks, it would take too much time to get chains around the logs and secure them and it would be somewhat dangerous. A front end loader, which has giant grapples mounted on the front that are large enough to wrap around a stack of logs, would be used to load and unload trucks. It would be not only much faster but also safer as well since chains can break or come unfastened. Category:Season 4 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Mid-Season Premieres